The Lonely Road
by OCTV1
Summary: This story tells the events following "The Rainy Day Women" It continues to tell the exciting and scandalous stories of the beautiful people living in Newport Beach.
1. Default Chapter

This takes place right after The Rainy Day Women. Anything that happens in upcoming OC episodes will not be included in this.

(Ryan lay awake in his bed. He stared at the ceiling. All he could think about was Lindsay. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He wished she had stayed. He was now alone. Just then, Seth walked into the poolhouse.)  
Seth: Hey man. What are you doing still in bed?  
Ryan: Nothing else to do.  
Seth: I would've expected you to be helping Lindsay settle into the castle.  
Ryan: She left.  
Seth: Left?  
Ryan: She moved to Chicago with her mom last night.  
Seth: Aw, man. Sorry. Well, you can always hang with me and Summer.  
Ryan: You and Summer are hanging?  
Seth: Actually, more than that. She left Zach at the airport, and found me hanging off the roof, where she shared a moment.  
Ryan: Really? So you and her are..  
Seth: I think so.

(Marissa woke up in her new bed. She looked around and saw that Alex was already up. This felt weird to her. This was the first morning she woke up away from her own house in a while. She went into the kitchen to get breakfast, and saw Alex already making toast.)  
Alex: Morning babe.  
Marissa: Hey.  
Alex: You sleep alright?  
Marissa: Yea, fine.  
Alex: Look, I know this may seem weird at first. Waking up in a new bed, next to your girlfriend, but don't worry. You'll get used to things pretty quickly.  
Marissa: I know. I'll just need to adjust.  
Alex: As long as you're happy here.  
Marissa: I am.  
(They kiss.)  
Marissa: Well, I'm going to go over to my mom's. I have to get some more things.

(Kirsten was sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper, and drinking some tea, when Sandy walked in, and put a rose infront of her.)  
Kirsten: Well good morning. What's this for?  
Sandy: I owe you an apology. You're right. I was out of line with Rebecca. Honestly, all I wanted to do was help with her case, but I didn't pay enough attention to you. And I'm sorry.  
Kirsten: Thank you. I also owe you an apology. I should've been more trusting. I'm sorry.  
Sandy: I love you. And I hope this rose wont end up in the sink.  
(They kiss.)

(Summer and Seth were sitting in the Cohen's living room.)  
Summer: So she left?  
Seth: Yep.  
Summer: Is he okay?  
Seth: I dunno. He seemed pretty sad this morning.  
Summer: Atleast she didn't just leave a note when she left.  
Seth: Hey...  
Summer: Kidding!   
(Seth kisses her, just as Ryan walks in.)  
Seth: Hey buddy.  
Summer: Hi Ryan. Sorry to hear about Lindsay.  
Ryan: It's alright. I should probably get my mind off it.

(Marissa walked into her old home, just as Julie approached her.)  
Julie: What are you doing back here?  
Marissa: Calm down. I just came to get some stuff.  
Julie: Marissa, I really don't want to see you right now.  
Marissa: What's with you?  
Julie: I tried to be understanding about your new, relationship, and this is how you treat me. You move out to live with your lesbian lover.  
Marissa: Atleast I'm happy over there.  
Julie: You may be now, but trust me, this is just a phase. One day soon, you're not going to want to stay with her. You will realize you're not a lesbian, and you'll come crawling back here. And if you choose to live with her now, you won't be welcome then.

82666.9 in reply to 82666.8

(Marissa stormed down the driveway to her car. She was so angry. It seemed that every day she hated her mom even more. She drove back home to see Alex. She went inside, and found Alex watching tv)  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Marissa: My mom. As usual.  
Alex: What happened?  
Marissa: I just hate her so much. She went on and on about how I'm not welcome in her house if I choose to live with you.  
Alex: So, what did you say?  
Marissa: I'm here aren't I?  
(Alex kisses her.)

(Kirsten was sitting in her office working, when Caleb came inside.)  
Kirsten: Hey Dad.  
Caleb: Kiki, do you have any idea why she left? I was trying to do the right thing. To be a father to her. And she left.  
Kirsten: And I'm sure she's thankful for that, but she couldn't leave her mom. You should know that.  
Caleb: How did Ryan take the news?  
Kirsten: You care?  
Caleb: Well, she is important to me, and she is important to him.  
Kirsten: I havn't really talked to him about it. Seth said he was pretty down.  
(Just then Julie walked into the office.)  
Julie: Good morning you too.  
Kirsten: Good afternoon.  
(Julie looked at her watch.)  
Julie: Oh. Sorry I'm late. I just got into a fight with Marissa.  
Caleb: Where is that girl? I didn't see her all morning.  
Julie: She moved out last night.  
Caleb: What? Where is she staying?  
Julie: You care?  
Caleb: She's your daughter.  
Julie: She moved in with her little lesbian lover.  
Caleb: Her what?  
Julie: Did I forget to mention that?

(Sandy walked into the poolhouse to see Seth, Summer and Ryan all sitting there, looking very bored.)  
Sandy: What are you all doing in here? It's a beautiful day! You guys should be making the best of it on a Saturday.  
Seth: We're trying to cheer Ryan up.  
Ryan: Thanks Seth.  
Sandy: I'm sorry about Lindsay leaving Ryan, but staying cooped up inside all day will only make you more depressed. You guys should be outside.  
Summer: Any suggestions?  
Seth: We could always go for a ride on the Gimme Sex.

(There was a knock on Alex's door. She went to answer it.)  
Julie: Is she here?  
Alex: She's asleep in the back. How did you know where I live?  
Julie: Marissa's address book. Go wake her up.  
Alex: How about you come back later she she's awake, or I could give her a message.  
Julie: Look, I'm not going to ask her to come home, I just need to talk to her.  
Alex: Alright, fine.  
Julie: And don't you two do anything back there while I'm waiting.  
(Alex went and got Marissa. Marissa walked out of the back room, looking half awake, but she woke right up when she saw Julie.)  
Marissa: What are you doing here?  
Julie: I can see that you've made your decision to live her, and if that's what you want, I want all your stuff out.  
Marissa: Already? There's not enough room here for everything.  
Julie: I guess that's your problem. If you don't have everything out by the end of the day, you'll find it in the driveway. And don't come asking me for rent money.  
(Julie left the house, and got in her car. Marissa closed the door and looked at Alex.)  
Alex: I guess we should head over there later and get your stuff.  
Marissa: She's not serious. This is her way of trying to scare me into going back to live with her. But don't worry. I'm not scared.  
Alex: Good. Well if you don't need help then, I should get to work.  
Marissa: Alright, have fun.  
(The two kiss, and then Alex leaves. Just then Marissa's cell phone rang.)  
Marissa: Hello?  
Summer: Hey Coop, I'm with Ryan and Seth. We're about to go for a ride on the Summer Breeze. Well, actually the Gimme Sex...Long story.  
Marissa: I'm not even going to ask.  
Summer: Well anyways, you wanna come?  
Marissa: Sure. Alex just left for work, so I've got nothing to do.  
Summer: Alright, we'll pick you up in a bit.

(Summer, Marissa, Ryan and Seth were out in the ocean, aboard the Summer Breeze.)  
Summer: This is fun! I miss this. Us four. All together.  
Marissa: Yea, it's been a while.  
Seth: I know. This feels like the good old days.  
Ryan: Yea, I havn't seen that much of you girls lately.  
Summer: Well, we've all been in different relationships.  
(Ryan and Seth look at Marissa, and she sees them)  
Marissa: Alright, alright. I take it by those looks you both know.  
Seth: Saw it with my own eyes.  
Ryan: Heard it from Seth.  
Summer: Heard it from Coop.  
Ryan: Marissa, if you want us to drop the topic we will.  
Marissa: No, it's okay. I'm not embarassed.  
Seth: Alright then, I have a question. Are you actually a lesbian? Or is this an experimental thing.  
Marissa: I'm not a lesbian. I don't really know what this is. I really like her. If anything, I guess I'm bi. I havn't really given it much though.  
Ryan: Who knows? Just the three of us?  
Marissa: Well, considering my mom knows, probably most of Newport.  
Summer: Your mom knows!  
Marissa: Yea, I told her.  
Summer: And...  
Marissa: At first she was okay. But now since I moved in with Alex, she's threatening to throw all of my extra stuff on the street.  
Seth: Ouch.  
Ryan: Atleast I'm not her least favourite anymore.  
(Just then Marissa's cell phone rang.)  
Marissa: Hello?  
Alex: Marissa, it's Alex.  
Marissa: Oh, hey.  
Alex: I got your note, but I need you to come home now. It's important. I don't want to tell you over the phone.  
Marissa: Alright, I'll be home as soon as I can.

(Marissa walked into her house, and saw Alex in near tears on the couch. Marissa ran over to her and put her arm around her.)  
Marissa: Oh god, Alex, what's wrong?  
Alex: Jodie just called.  
Marissa: Ex-girlfriend Jodie?  
Alex: Yes. She has HIV. She found out this morning, but she's had it since before she met me. Which means I could very likely have it. I need to go get tested.

82666.20 in reply to 82666.18

(Alex and Marissa sat on their couch. Marissa was holding Alex's hand for comfort.)  
Alex: They said the test results should be in in a few hours. I want to go down to the hospital soon.  
Marissa: We'll go whenever you want.  
Alex: Marissa, I'm so scared. I mean, what if I have it.  
Marissa: I don't know. I'm scared too.  
Alex: I don't want us to end.  
Marissa: Neither do I. More importantly, I don't want you to leave me forever. Have you talked to Jodie recently?  
Alex: Yea.  
Marissa: How is she doing?  
Alex: Scared and sad.  
Marissa: I don't blame her. I would be terrified.

(Kirsten and Sandy were sitting in the kitchen, making lunch.)  
Sandy: Where's Seth and Ryan?  
Kirsten: I dunno. I havn't seen them recently. I'm guessing with Summer. Since her and Seth got back together, they havn't been apart.  
Sandy: Seth and Summer got back together? I thought they've just been hanging out.  
Kirsten: Nope. I asked Ryan last night.  
Sandy: I guess he doesn't want to lose her again. She's a nice girl.  
Kirsten: Yea, she is. But I think she should be with Marissa more right now then Seth.  
Sandy: Why right now?  
Kirsten: Havn't I told you this yet?  
Sandy: No...  
Kirsten: Marissa's got a girlfriend.  
Sandy: Didn't see that one coming. Does Julie know?  
Kirsten: Julie told me.  
(The phone rings.)  
Kirsten: Hello?  
Caleb: Kiki, I need you down at the office. Julie's gone mad. She brought in people off the street offering a job. She's decided she needs a personal assistant.  
Kirsten: Alright, I'll be there soon.  
(She left the house, with Sandy sitting alone in the kitchen.)  
Sandy: Hello?  
Rebecca: Sandy, it's Rebecca.

(Marissa and Alex were sitting in the hospital waiting room. The results weren't in yet, but Alex wanted to be there early. Just then Marissa's cellphone rang.)  
Marissa: Hello?  
Summer: Hey, it's Summer. I'm with Seth Have you gotten the results yet?  
Marissa: No, we're at the hospital waiting.  
Summer: Do you want us to come down there, for extra comfort?  
Marissa: No, it's okay. Thanks. I'll call you when we know.  
Summer: Alright, thanks. Call immediately. Seth is pretty worried.  
Marissa: Alright, bye.  
Alex: Who was it?  
Marissa: Summer, she's with Seth. He's pretty worried.  
Alex: Aww.  
Marissa: I told them I'd call right away.  
Alex: Alright.  
(Alex grabbed Marissa's hand tightly. She was so scared. Just then a doctor came out.)  
Doctor: Alex Kelly, we have your results.

(Kirsten walked into the office to see atleast ten men all standing around Julie. Kirsten walked up, and pulled Julie away.)  
Kirsten: What are you doing?  
Julie: I'm finding myself an assistant.  
Kirsten: Julie, do you know anything about buisness? You can't just pull attractive men of the streets and give them a job.  
Julie: I'm not giving all of them a job. Just one. Besides, I'll make sure they're experienced first.  
Kirsten: This is ridiculous.  
Julie: Kirsten, I'm CEO. I can do whatever I want. You don't want to get fired do you?  
(Kirsten gave her a look.)  
Julie: Kidding!

(Sandy was in the kitchen, on the phone.)  
Sandy: Rebecca?  
Rebecca: I'm not calling to ask for more help. I promise. Actually, I'm calling from prison.  
Sandy: What?  
Rebecca: I tried to steal a car. I needed a way of getting out, and I was running out of money. I was caught, and they found out who I was.  
Sandy: Stealing cars Rebecca? That's not you.  
Rebecca: I know. I was desperate.  
Sandy: Well where are you? I'll come bail you out.  
Rebecca: I'm not telling you. If I tell you, I know you'll try and save my case all over again. I'm tired of running and hiding. They've caught me. It's over. I'm done.  
Sandy: Are you sure that's what you want? I can get someone to help you.  
Rebecca: I'm sure. Goodbye Sandy Cohen. I love you.

(Alex and Marissa were sitting as close as possible, both looking terrified. The doctor was flipping through her papers. She finally stopped at one page.)  
Doctor: I'm so sorry. You're HIV positive.

82666.27 in reply to 82666.26

(Alex fell to the ground in tears, and Marissa fell with her. Marissa hugged Alex hard. Alex needed all the comfort in the world. She couldn't believe this was happening. She wished she could just wake up, and have this all be a dream, but it wasn't. Marissa was so sad for Alex. She didn't know what to say. And then it hit her. If Alex has it, then she could too.)  
Marissa: Alex I'm so sorry.  
Alex: I can't believe this. This can't be happening. What am I going to do?  
Marissa: I don't know.  
Alex: Oh god, Marissa. You have to get checked. I just realized that. You could have it too.

(Seth, Ryan and Summer were all sitting in the Cohen's living room, when Summer's cellphone rang.)  
Summer: Hello?  
Marissa: Summer?  
Summer: Coop! Did you find out yet?  
Marissa: She's positive.  
Summer: Oh my god.  
Marissa: And I could be too.  
Summer: What! Oh god, I never thought of that. We'll be there soon.  
Seth: What happened?  
Summer: Alex is HIV positive  
Seth: Oh my god. No.  
Ryan: Are you serious?  
Summer: And Coop might be too.

(Julie was sitting in her office. All the men had left, except one. His name was Rob. Julie thought he was the best man for the job, mainly because of his looks.)  
Julie: Well, Rob. Welcome to my office. Congratulations on your new positions.  
Rob: Thank you so much Mrs. Nichol. I really needed this job.  
Julie: Please, call me Julie.  
Rob: Thank you, Julie. So, what do you want me to do first?  
Julie: Coffee would be nice. Cappucino please.  
(Rob left the room to go get Julie's coffee, and she took off her wedding ring, and slipped it in her desk. Just then Caleb walked in.)  
Caleb: I see you've chosen a new assistant.  
Julie: How observant of you.  
Caleb: Juju, I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight. We havn't talked very much lately.  
Julie: You were a little too pre-occupied with Lindsay.  
Caleb: Julie, she's my daughter. I had to be.  
Julie: Fine. I'll go to dinner.

(Summer, Seth and Ryan rushed into the hospital waiting room, and saw Alex and Marissa both looking very down. Summer ran to Marissa and hugged her. Seth ran to Alex and hugged her. Ryan gave them both a comfort hug.)  
Seth: I'm so sorry Alex. I really don't know what to say.  
Alex: Thanks.  
Summer: So am I.  
Ryan: Me too.  
Summer: Have you been tested yet Coop?  
Marissa: Yea, it should be a few hours before we know anything.  
Ryan: We'll wait with you.  
Marissa: Thanks guys.  
Alex: I should call Jodie. She should know.  
Marissa: I guess I should call my mom. She would want to know this.

(Julie and Caleb were sitting together at a fancy restaurant.)  
Caleb: Julie, I feel our marriage is not a strong as it usually is, and I want to apologize for ignoring you lately.  
Julie: Thank you. A present would help.  
Caleb: Anything for you.  
Julie: Cut the act.  
Caleb: Anyways, do you know if Marissa is going to move back in?  
Julie: I don't know. I told her a couple days ago I'd throw her stuff outside if she didn't come back, so I guess if she doesn't come back soon, that's what I'll be doing.  
Caleb: Don't you think that's a little harsh?  
Julie: Since when did you have feelings?  
Caleb: Well, she is your daughter.  
(Julie's cell rang. She looked at the screen and saw Marissa's cell number.)  
Julie: Speak of the devil.  
(She answered it.)  
Marissa: Mom?  
Julie: I knew you'd come crawling back.  
Marissa: I'm at the hospital.  
Julie: What? Why?

(Julie stormed into the hospital waiting room, and approached the gang.)  
Julie: See what happens when you become a lesbian!  
Marissa: Mom!  
Julie: Sorry...How long will it be?  
Alex: Shouldn't be too much longer.  
Julie: I was asking Marissa.  
Marissa: Mom!  
Julie: What? This is her fault anyways.  
Ryan: Okay, I don't think we should be blaming anyone at a time like this.  
(Just then the doctor came out with papers.)  
Doctor: Marissa Cooper, we have your results.

82666.33 in reply to 82666.32

Doctor: Marissa Cooper, you are HIV negative.  
(A wave of relief came over everyone.)  
Julie: Oh thank god.  
(Summer gave Marissa a hug, and so did Alex and Ryan.)  
Julie: Well, now that that's over, I'm going home.  
(Julie left, and shortly after, so did Ryan, Seth and Summer. Alex and Marissa were the only ones left in the waiting room.)  
Alex: I'm so glad you don't have it. I don't know what I would do. I'd feel so guilty.  
Marissa: I'm so sorry you do.

(Kirsten was sitting in the kitchen, when Ryan and Seth came in.)  
Kirsten: Where have you boys been?  
Seth: We just got back from the hospital.  
Kirsten: Is everything okay?  
Ryan: Marissa had to get checked for HIV.  
Kirsten: Oh god! Is she okay?  
Ryan: Yea, the tests were negative.  
Kirsten: Thank god.  
Seth: Alex's weren't.  
Kirsten: Oh no...I'm sorry.  
Seth: Thanks.  
Kirsten: Poor girl. How's she doing?  
Seth: About as good as anyone would be at a time like this.

(Julie was in the office, on Monday morning. Rob had just arrived.)  
Rob: Morning Julie.  
Julie: Hey Rob. Coffee?  
Rob: I have a question. Did you only hire me to get you coffee?  
Julie: I hired you to be my personal assistant, and getting me coffee is included in that deal.  
Rob: Are you sure about that? I've noticed a lot of looks towards me.  
Julie: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Rob: And the first day I was here, you were wearing a ring. Now, you're not.  
Julie: Oh, um, it's being cleaned. Now common, I'm thirsty.

(Seth and Ryan walked up to Summer's locker.)  
Seth: Morning.  
Summer: Oh, hey guys.  
Ryan: How's Marissa doing?  
Summer: I havn't seen her all morning. I don't think she came today.  
Seth: I don't blame her. Alex needs her at a time like this.  
Ryan: What do you think Alex is gonna do?  
Seth: I dunno. I'm going to go see her later afterschool.

(Marissa was watching TV, when Alex walked into the room.)  
Alex: Marissa, we need to talk.  
Marissa: Alright, what about?  
Alex: I can't do this to you.  
Marissa: What do you mean?  
Alex: I can't be with you anymore. I'm not going to risk this. It's possible for you to still get it. I won't take the chance.  
Marissa: You're breaking up with me..  
Alex: We're lucky enough that you don't have it. I don't want to risk anything.  
Marissa: But, I thought we could work through this together. I'm here to support you.  
Alex: I know, and believe me, I don't want to do this. I honestly love you. You've changed me. And that's exactly why I can't do this.  
Marissa: I can't believe this.  
Alex: I talked to Jodie. I'm going back. To stay with her.  
Marissa: What?  
Alex: Definately not for a romantic relationship, but we're both so close, and we're both going through the same thing right now. I'm really sorry.  
(Marissa eyes began to fill with tears. At this exact moment she realized how important Alex was to her. She didn't want to let Alex see her cry, so she turned around and left.)

(Rob and Julie were discussing what she wanted him to do. She asked him to get something from her drawer, and he opened it, and found her wedding ring. He pulled it out.)  
Rob: At the cleaners?  
Julie: Crap. I forgot that was in there.  
Rob: What's going on?  
Julie: I didn't know you noticed it before, so I removed it. Rob, I'm married to Caleb Nichol. Not exactly the most interesting man. I guess, I was just looking for a little excitement.  
(Her and Rob got closer. He pulled the hair out of her face. They both slowly leaned in for a kiss, when someone pushed the door open, and they quickly seperated. Caleb walked in.)  
Caleb: Ready to go home Juju?  
Julie: I'm ready.

(Sandy was sitting in the livingroom, when Kirsten just got home from work.)  
Sandy: Hey hunny.  
Kirsten: How are you?  
Sandy: Pretty good. Your sister called?  
Kirsten: Hailey, or Lindsay?  
Sandy: Hailey.  
Kirsten: Really? She did?  
Sandy: She said she had big news, and she wants you to call her back.

(There was a knock on Alex's door. She was expecting to see Marissa standing there, but instead she saw Seth.)  
Alex: Hey Seth.  
Seth: Hey. I just wanted to come talk with you. With everything thats happened, I thought you could use some more comfort.  
Alex: Thanks, I really appreciate it.  
Seth: Anytime. We need to start hanging out more.  
Alex: Actually, there's something I should tell you.  
Seth: What is it?  
Alex: I'm moving.  
Seth: You're what?  
Alex: I'm leaving. I'm moving in with Jodie.  
Seth: Why?  
Alex: I can't stay here Seth. I can't have any relationships. And Jodie doesn't have anyone else, and we're both dealing with the same thing right now.  
(Seth was so sad. This was all reminding of how hurt he was when Anna left. He walked up to Alex, and hugged her for so long. Even though they're relationship was short, it was special to both of them. They were going to miss eachother, and it was hard to say Goodbye. The tears were coming to both of their eyes.

(Alex stood in her empty apartment. She had everything packed up, and she was getting ready to go. She looked around. It looked so different with nothing in it. She thought of all her great memories she had there, with Marissa. She felt awful for the way she left it with Marissa. She looked on the ground, and saw a picture of Marissa, that had fallen out of her bag. A tear rolled down her face. She decided she had to give Marissa a better goodbye. She headed for the door, to go see Marissa one last time. She opened the door, and was surprised to see Marissa's beautiful face staring at her.)  
Alex: Marissa!   
Marissa: I couldn't let you leave the way we ended our last conversation. I need a real goodbye.  
Alex: So do I. I was just about to come see you.  
Marissa: I did some thinking. And I realized why you have to do what you're doing. I don't want you to go, but I understand why you are.  
Alex: You have no idea how happy that makes me. It would kill me to leave you, without you understanding why.  
Marissa: Have time to go to the beach one last time? Spend our last time together where we first...  
Alex: Of course.

(Kirsten was in the kitchen, reading the paper, when the phone rang.)  
Kirsten: Hello?  
Hailey: Kirsten!  
Kirsten: Oh my god, Hailey! You left without leaving a number, I havn't talked to you in so long!  
Hailey: I know, I'm sorry about that. Atleast you knew where I was going this time.  
Kirsten: How's Japan?  
Hailey: Actually I'm not in Japan right now.  
Kirsten: Where are you?  
(The doorbell rang.)  
Kirsten: One second, someone's at the door.  
(Kirsten opened the front door, and saw Hailey standing there smiling at her. Kirsten was shocked, but very happy to see her younger sister.)  
Kirsten: Oh my god, Hailey! You're here!  
Hailey: I'm here! I called a couple days ago and spoke to Sandy. I told him I was coming down, but I wanted to keep it a surprise.  
Kirsten: He told me you had called, but never mentioned your surprise. So, what's this big news you have?

(Julie and Rob were making out in the supplies closet. There were now really in an affair. Over the past couple days, Julie couldn't keep her hands off him.)  
Rob: Isn't your husband wondering why you chose to come to work on a Saturday?  
Julie: Sweety, Caleb Nichol has more important things to worry about than me. He probably thinks I'm shopping, or at cardio bar. Do you have anybody who's wondering why you're working on a Saturday?  
Rob: Nope. I'm a lonely man.  
Julie: Not anymore.  
(She pulled him in for some more kissing.)

(Seth and Summer sat in Seth's room. Seth was looking very down.)  
Summer: When is she leaving?  
Seth: Today.  
Summer: I'm sorry.  
Seth: I'm really gonna miss her.  
Summer: I know. I don't really know her, but she seems really cool.  
Seth: She is. This is all reminding me of when Anna left.  
Summer: Yea. I understand.  
Seth: I really miss her too.  
Summer: You know, so do I. Cohen, I just thought of a great idea.  
Seth: What?  
Summer: Well, Anna's our friend. And we havn't seen her in a long time. And we have spring break coming up soon. Let's go visit her!  
Seth: You know Summer, I think that's the best idea you've had in a long time.

(Kirsten and Hailey were sitting on the Cohen's couch in the living room.)  
Kirsten: Well, what's your news?  
Hailey: Okay, while I was in Japan, I met this really great guy. His name is Adam. He came down with me, but he's at the hotel now. I wanted to catch up with you alone first. Well anyways, my news is...  
(Hailey raised her hand, which showed a beautiful engagement ring on her ring finger.)  
Hailey: I'm engaged!  
Kirsten: Oh my god, Hailey! Congratulations! I can't wait to meet him.  
Hailey: You'll love him! He's great.

(Marissa and Alex sat at the exact same spot on the beach, where they shared their first kiss. They both were trying to hold in their emotions. They knew this was the end of them. Alex held Marissa's hand.)  
Alex: I want you to know, that you will always be special to me.  
Marissa: You know, I never thought a girl could have such an impact on me. This is something I never expected, but I'm definately glad it happened. You helped me understand myself more.  
Alex: I wish we didn't have to end this way, and I'm so sorry.  
Marissa: So am I. I want you to know that this was never something to piss off my mom, or to shock people. This was always because of how I felt.  
Alex: I'm going to miss you.  
Marissa: I will definately miss you.  
(Marissa leaned in, and gave Alex the last kiss she would ever give her.)

(Marissa woke up in her bed in the castle. She hated being back there, now that Alex had left. She looked at the picture on her bedside table. It was of Alex. A tear started to roll down her face. She already missed her. She needed someone to talk to, but who? Summer was always busy with Seth. Ryan might be awkward to talk to about this. Her mom just wasn't someone who she could talk to. Then she immediately knew who she wanted to talk to. She picked up her phone, and dialed a number.)  
Marissa: Dad?  
Jimmy: Marissa, kiddo! How are you? I miss you.  
Marissa: I miss you too. How's Hawaii?  
Jimmy: It's good. It's given me time to sort my life out. I'm so glad to talk to you. Anything interesting happened back home?  
Marissa: You have no idea.

(Kirsten and Sandy sat in their kitchen on this Sunday morning. Sandy was spreading creamcheese on his bagel, while Kirsten was pouring her coffee.)  
Kirsten: Hailey will be here soon, and she's bringing Adam.  
Sandy: We get to meet the fiancé.  
Kirsten: I know, I can't wait. I hope he's nice.  
Sandy: I'm sure he will be. Hailey really seems to have finally grown up. I knew she'd settle down some day.  
Kirsten: I know. I'm so happy for her.  
Sandy: What has she told you about the fiancé?  
Kirsten: Not much. She said hes a great guy. Older than her, around my age.  
(Just then the doorbell rang, and Kirsten ran to open it. There Hailey was, standing with her fiancé Adam.)  
Hailey: Kirsten! This is Adam. Adam, this is my sister Kirsten.  
Adam: Very nice to meet you Kirsten. Hailey has told me so much about her family.  
Kirsten: Well, it's very nice to meet you.  
(The three of the proceeded into the kitchen to greet Sandy. Sandy got up, and shook Adam's hand.)  
Sandy: Sandy Cohen. It's a pleasure to meet you, and congratulations.  
Adam: Well, thank you. It's nice to meet you too. It's great to finally put faces to the people Hailey has talked about.  
Hailey: Where's Seth and Ryan? They were out yesterday. I wanna see them!  
Kirsten: Seth went to see Summer this morning for breakfast, and Ryan should be in the poolhouse.  
Hailey: I'll be right back. I'm going to say hello!  
Kirsten: I'll call Dad, and invite him over to see you.

(Ryan was lying on his bed in the poolhouse, just waking up, then the doors flew open, and Hailey ran in.)  
Ryan: Hailey!  
Hailey: Ryan! My little nephew, sortof.  
(Ryan got up and gave Hailey a hug.)  
Ryan: Long time no see.  
Hailey: I know! How's everything been?  
Ryan: Pretty good, how's Japan? Do anything fun?  
(Hailey raised her hand, and showed her ring.)  
Hailey: Got engaged!  
Ryan: Oh yea, Kirsten told us, congratulations!  
(Just then Seth and Summer walked into the poolhouse.)  
Seth: Hey Ryan have you seen the...Aunt Hailey!  
Hailey: Seth!  
(Hailey ran to Seth and gave him a hug.)  
Seth: Congratulations! You remember Summer?  
Hailey: Hey Summer.  
Summer: Welcome home, and congratulations.  
Hailey: Thanks. Well, we should go back in the house. You guys can meet Adam!

(Julie was in the kitchen, making toast, and talking to Caleb.)  
Caleb: Kiki just called. Hailey's in town, with her fiancé.  
Julie: Hailey's back? Great.  
Caleb: Julie...she's my daughter.  
Julie: I know, I'm sorry. So, she's getting married?  
Caleb: Apparently. I'm going over to see her now.  
(Caleb left the kitchen, just as Marissa entered.)  
Julie: I told you it was just a phase.  
Marissa: Excuse me?  
Julie: Your little lesbian thing. I knew you just wanted to piss me off. You're lucky I let you back in the house.  
Marissa: What the hell is your problem. We broke up because she has HIV, and you knew that.  
Julie: You should've expected her to be diseased. Couldn't you tell she was dirty? You're lucky you didn't get infected after living in that dump with her.  
Marissa: That dump was a hell of a lot better than living with you.  
Julie: You can't talk to me like that.  
Marissa: I clearly just did. I just got off the phone with Dad.  
Julie: You did? How is he?  
Marissa: He's good. I'm going to see him.  
Julie: What, when?  
Marissa: For spring break.  
Julie: Marissa, I really don't think that's a good idea.  
Marissa: Mom, please.. He's my dad.   
(Julie realized how important this was to Marissa, and she didn't want to piss her off any more.)  
Julie: Alright, fine. I'll call him later, and we'll arrange a flight for next week.

(Caleb had arrived at the Cohen's and seen Hailey. He was so happy to see his daughter. Kirsten wasn't there anymore, because she had to run into the office quickly to get some work she needed that night. Adam was conversing well with everyone at the Cohen's house, and making a good impression. Caleb and Hailey were in a seperate room, talking. Catching up on the last few months.)  
Caleb: How long do you think you'll be staying?  
Hailey: A while. I think we might have the wedding here, in Newport.  
Caleb: That would be great. I've always looked forward to a time like this.  
Hailey: Adam may even be interested in moving here.  
Caleb: Really? That would be fantastic. I would love to have my daughter back. Especially now that Lindsay's gone.  
Hailey: Lindsay? Who's Lindsay?

(Seth was in his room, looking through the numbers on his cell phone. He finally found the one he wanted. Anna. He dialed her number.)  
Anna: Hello?  
Seth: Anna Stern? This is Captain Oats.  
Anna: Seth! Oh my god, it's been forever! How are you?  
Seth: Great, what about you?  
Anna: Pretty good. I miss you guys.  
Seth: We miss you too. Actually that's why I'm calling. Me and Summer were thinking about coming there, for spring break next week, to see you.  
Anna: Oh my god, that would be amazing! I miss you all so much!  
Seth: Great, then it's settled. I shall call you later in the week, and let you know when we're arriving.

(Julie walked into the office, to meet Rob.)  
Rob: Saturday and Sunday? You must really like me.  
Julie: Don't flatter yourself. Caleb left for the day to see his daughter, so I got bored.  
Rob: Well, the beauty of a Sunday afternoon, is we're the only one's in the office.  
Julie: That's very true. Now let's get busy, I'm impatient.  
(Julie and Rob started making out. Julie sat down on her desk, while Rob and her were getting more aggressive. Just then Kirsten walked into the room to get her work.)  
Kirsten: Oh my god!  
(Julie and Rob jumped up. All three of them were completely shocked.)

82666.60 in reply to 82666.59

(Julie and Rob both stared at Kirsten, and Kirsten was frozen.)  
Kirsten: Oh my god, I'm so sorry to, interrupt. I should go.  
Julie: Kirsten, wait! Rob, get out of here.  
(Rob quickly got out of the room. Kirsten was clearly angry.)  
Kirsten: What were you thinking?  
Julie: I don't know.  
Kirsten: You're married. To my father. If he found out about this, do you know how hurt he'd be?  
Julie: Oh please, he barely pays attention to me anymore.  
Kirsten: And who's fault is that? You're the one screwing your assistant on a Sunday!  
Julie: Kirsten, please. Don't tell him. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I just got a little bored. We all have our fantasties.  
Kirsten: Alright. But end it with Rob. Now.

(Caleb sat there frozen, staring at his daughter. He didn't know what to say. He realized that Hailey didn't know about Lindsay. How was he going to tell her? He didn't want another vase thrown at his head, and he knew Hailey was more aggressive than Kirsten.)  
Hailey: Dad! Who's Lindsay.  
Caleb: I'm not sure if this is the time or place to discuss this, with your fiancé in the other room, meeting everyone. Maybe we should get together privately for lunch or dinner.  
Hailey: Dad, tell me who the hell Lindsay is.  
Caleb: Alright. Sixteen years ago, I made a mistake.  
Hailey: What kind of mistake?  
Caleb: I met a woman, and we got involved, romantically.  
Hailey: You cheated on mom with a woman named Lindsay?  
Caleb: No, I cheated on your mother with a woman named Renee.  
Hailey: Then who's Lindsay?  
Caleb: Renee got pregnant. Lindsay is my daughter.  
(Hailey froze. She didn't know what to do. Her anger grew stronger. She wanted to hit him.)  
Hailey: You bastard.  
Caleb: Hailey, please.  
(Hailey got up, and stormed into the other room, where everyone was. Caleb ran in after her, and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, and she turned around and slapped him.)  
Hailey: Let's go Adam.  
(Hailey pulled Adam out of the house, and passed Kirsten as she was just getting home from the office. Kirsten turned around to ask Hailey what was wrong, but Hailey was gone too fast. Kirsten walked into the kitchen, where everyone was silent.)  
Kirsten: What's going on?  
Caleb: I just told Hailey about Lindsay.  
Kirsten: Oh god, I forgot about that. I should go see her.

(Julie and Rob were sitting in her office.)  
Julie: Sorry about all that.  
Rob: That was awkward. Really awkward.  
Julie: Yea.  
Rob: I heard what she said. Does that mean we're done this?  
Julie: Of course not. It just means we can't do this here anymore.  
Rob: Then where?  
Julie: Caleb should be gone all day. We could go for a quickie at my house. And if he comes home, you were just picking up some work I need you to finish.

(Marissa picked up her cell phone, and dialed her father's number.)  
Jimmy: Hello?  
Marissa: Dad.  
Jimmy: Hey kiddo. Is everything okay?  
Marissa: Yea, fine, it's just, I don't want to wait a few days to see you. I can't stand Mom right now. I'm going to get a flight for this evening.  
Jimmy: Marissa, your mom's not gonna be happy about this.  
Marissa: Don't worry, I'll atleast let her know.  
Jimmy: Normally I'd say no, but I havn't seen you in so long.  
Marissa: I'll call you when I find out my flight times.

(Julie and Rob walked into the castle. Julie yelled out loud for Caleb and Marissa, but go no answer.)  
Julie: Good, noone's home.  
(Julie put her arms around him, and started kissing him, when Marissa walked in to tell her mom her new plans.)  
Marissa: Mom!  
Julie: Not again.  
Marissa: Who the hell is this?  
Rob: Rob. Nice to meet you.  
Marissa: I can't believe you. You're such a whore.  
Julie: Marissa!  
Marissa: Goodbye.  
Julie: Where are you going?  
Marissa: Hawaii.


	2. Part 2

(Marissa got off the plane in Hawaii, and walked into the airport. She looked around for her dad. And there he was. She finally saw him. A tear rolled down her face. She had missed her dad so much. Her face became extremely happy. She sprinted to him, and ran into him with a huge hug.)  
Marissa: Daddy!  
Jimmy: Kiddo! I've missed you so much!  
Marissa: You have no idea how happy I am to see you.  
Jimmy: I'm so glad you came down!  
Marissa: Me too!  
Jimmy: Well, we should go get your baggage, and then I'll take you to my condo.

(Seth and Summer were sitting on the plane.)  
Seth: I'm so excited.  
Summer: Me too. We havn't seen her in like forever.  
Seth: I know. I'm so glad my parents agreed to this.  
Summer: Well they did have to talk to Anna's parents for like an hour.  
Seth: Atleast we're going.  
Summer: I know! This will be a good week.  
(The speakers on the plane came on.)  
Speaker: Please return to your seats, and buckle your seatbelts to prepare for landing. We will be arriving in Pittsburg shortly.  
Seth: We're almost there!

(Ryan sat in the poolhouse. He was bored, when Kirsten walked in.)  
Kirsten: Hey.  
Ryan: Hey.  
Kirsten: You okay?  
Ryan: Yea, I'm fine. Just a little bored.  
Kirsten: Why didn't you want to go to Pittsburg with Seth and Summer?  
Ryan: I dunno. I've been a little lonely lately. Didn't really want to be a third wheel, you know?  
Kirsten: Yea, I understand. Especially with Lindsay leaving.  
Ryan: Yea.  
Kirsten: Well, you've got nothing to do. I've got nothing to do. How about we do something, you know hang out. Unless that's uncool to hang out with me.  
(Ryan thought about it, and realized he would like that. Kirsten was like his mom now, and he never really got a lot of bonding time with her. He liked the idea.)  
Ryan: Yea, I'd like that.

(Caleb was sitting in his living room, when Hailey walked into the room)  
Caleb: Hailey.  
Hailey: Hi Dad.  
Caleb: I'm so sorry.  
Hailey: It's okay. I've cooled down. Can we talk about it?  
Caleb: Of course. What do you want to know?  
(This conversation was very awkward for Hailey. She didn't know what to say. She was nervous and emotional. She had a sister, who she never met.)  
Hailey: So I have another sister?  
Caleb: Yes, you do.  
Hailey: Would I like her?  
Caleb: You definately would. She's a beautiful girl. Very kind.  
Hailey: Do you have a picture.  
(Caleb reached into his wallet, where he kept a picture of each of his daughters. He passed the picture of Lindsay to Hailey. A tear rolled down her face.)  
Hailey: Can I, uh, meet her, one day?  
Caleb: Of course you can. She's in Chicago. We can go visit her sometime.  
Hailey: I'd like that.

(Ryan and Kirsten were in the car, on their way home from the movies.)  
Kirsten: That was fun! I hadn't been to the movies in a while.  
Ryan: Yea, I know. Thank you.  
Kirsten: My pleasure. So how are things will all you kids these days?  
Ryan: Seth and Summer are always together, which leaves me kindof alone, but it's alright.  
Kirsten: What about Marissa? How's she doing with everything.  
Ryan: She's okay, I guess. I havn't talked to her too much lately. She's in Hawaii visiting her dad.  
Kirsten: Julie told me. That's nice. She needs to see him after everything that's happened lately.  
Ryan: Yea.  
(Kirsten and Ryan pulled up into the Cohen's driveway. They walked into the house, and Sandy approached them.)  
Sandy: Ryan, I just got a phone call. Your mother's in the hospital in Chino. Let's go.

(Seth and Summer got off the plain, and looked for Anna in the airport. Seth was so excited. The last time he saw Anna was also in an airport, only much more depressing than this time. And Seth and Summer heard a very familiar voice yell their names. They turned around, and there she was. Anna ran to them, and gave them both big hugs.)  
Anna: Oh my god, you guys!  
Seth: Anna!  
Summer: Oh my god! We missed you!  
Anna: I missed you even more! I can't believe you're here!  
Seth: I know! It's awesome.  
Anna: Too bad Ryan and Marissa couldn't make it. How are they?  
Summer: We have so much to fill you in on.

(Jimmy and Marissa were in Jimmy's condo.)  
Jimmy: So, what do you think?  
Marissa: It's really nice! But I'd wish you'd come back home.  
Jimmy: I know kiddo, when the time's right. How have things been with everybody back home?  
Marissa: The last few months have been crazy. Good and bad.  
Jimmy: What do you mean?  
Marissa: Well...This might be awkward, but, I had a girlfriend.  
Jimmy: You mean, you're a...  
Marissa: No, I'm not. But this girl really made me feel like I never have. She was very special to me.  
Jimmy: Well as long as you're happy. Does your mother know?  
Marissa: Yea, I moved out, and she went crazy.  
Jimmy: You moved out? Are you still with that girl?  
(Marissa started to think about her last conversation with Alex, and she started to become emotional.)  
Marissa: No. She has HIV. She had to leave.  
Jimmy: Oh god. I'm so sorry kiddo.  
Marissa: Thanks. Dad, I can't stand Mom these days. This morning I caught her doing another slutty thing.  
Jimmy: What?  
Marissa: She's cheating on Caleb with her new assistant.  
Jimmy: Oh dear.  
Marissa: I don't think I can stay living with her. I've been doing some thinking. I was wondering if, maybe, I could come live with you for a while.

(Ryan, Sandy and Kirsten were all standing in the hospital waiting room in Chino. The doctor approached them.)  
Doctor: Mrs Atwood overdosed on painkillers, and was brought here by her boyfriend. Don't worry. We managed to pump her stomach in time, and she will be alright. You may see her now.  
Sandy: Thank god.  
Kirsten: Thank you doctor.  
(The doctor left.)  
Kirsten: You okay?  
Ryan: I guess. It's just, when she left last time, she seemed like she was really changing, and trying to fix her life. I never expected this.  
Kirsten: I know, Ryan. We can help her.  
Ryan: No, I don't wan't her causing problems around us.  
Sandy: How about I find a good rehab facility for her.  
Ryan: Alright, that would be good.  
Kirsten: Ryan, you go ahead in. We'll wait here.  
(Ryan walked into his mom's hospital room, and she sat up when she saw him.)  
Dawn: Oh my god, Ryan.  
(She hugged him hard, while she cried. She hadn't seen her son in so long. This was emotional for both of them.)  
Ryan: Are you okay?  
Dawn: I will be.  
Ryan: What happened?  
Dawn: I was back with AJ, and things just got to much, and I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm so sorry Ryan.  
Ryan: You need help.  
Dawn: I know.  
Ryan: Sandy can find you a good place to go, to get your life back on track.  
Dawn: Thank you.  
Ryan: I'll be back. I'll get us some food.  
(Ryan left the room, and walked down the hospital halls. He walked by the clinic area, where many parents with their kids were waiting for their checkups. Then he froze. He saw something he never expected to see. There she was. Sitting in the waiting room. Theresa was playing with her baby boy. The baby that Ryan thought was never born.)

(Ryan stood there, completely frozen. Was he really seeing what he thought he was? There she was, with the baby that wasn't supposed to be alive. He thought, maybe she's just babysitting someone else's baby. And then she looked up, and saw him. The look on her face when she saw him told him everything. That was his baby. Or Eddie's. He didn't know. But he did know, that Theresa was holding the baby that she had said she lost. Theresa looked panicked. Ryan looked furious. He walked over to her.)  
Ryan: Theresa.  
Theresa: Ryan, I am so sorry.  
Ryan: Is he, who I think he is?  
Theresa: Yes, but..  
Ryan: You lied to me! About our baby? You told me you lost it.  
Theresa: I know, and I'm sorry, but I had good reasons. You weren't happy. I was trying to do the right thing.  
Ryan: I can't believe you. Not once did the thought cross my mind.  
How could you?  
Theresa: I'm sorry, but the baby isn't even yours!  
Ryan: It isn't?  
Theresa: No. It's Eddie's. I got a test done when he was born.  
(Theresa felt horrible for saying that. She didn't want to lie to Ryan again, but she had to. She never did get a test, she didn't want to know. She knew eventually she would, but it was too soon. It would be too hard if it was Ryan's.)  
Ryan: Does Eddie know?  
Theresa: I don't know where he is. I havn't talked to him in months.

(Seth, Anna and Summer were all in Anna's room, catching up.)  
Anna: So she's a lesbian now?  
Summer: I don't think she's actually gay. I think it was just a fling.  
Anna: Seems like a lot's happened since I left.  
Seth: Yup. How's everything been here?  
Anna: Good, I guess.  
Summer: You don't seem too enthusiastic.  
Anna: Well, I dunno. I was expecting things to be like they were before I ever moved to Newport, but people really change in a year. A lot of my old friends are different, but I've made a bunch of new ones.  
Seth: Do you ever wish you were with us back in Newport?  
Anna: Yea, I do actually. Not to be in Newport, but to be with you guys.  
Summer: You're welcome back anytime!  
Anna: I've actually been thinking about it lately.

(Marissa and Jimmy sat at a diner in Hawaii.)  
Jimmy: I would love it, but I don't know how your mom would feel if you moved down here.  
Marissa: I don't care what she thinks about it. It's too hard staying with her.  
Jimmy: I know, kiddo. Are you sure you could leave your friends? I mean, what would Summer do without you?  
Marissa: I wouldn't come forever. I just need a few months away.  
Jimmy: What about school?  
Marissa: I'll go here. I'm sure they learn the same stuff, right?  
Jimmy: Alright, Marissa. I'll talk to your mom later today.

(Kirsten was setting the table for a big group, when Sandy walked in.)  
Sandy: What's all the places for? We're having company?  
Kirsten: Yes we are. Hailey and Adam are coming for dinner, as well as my dad and Julie. Last time Dad met Adam, things were a little bumpy. So I suggested we have a dinner, where everyone can get to know Adam better.  
Sandy: Ah yes, last time was not too smooth. Hailey's forgiven your father?  
Kirsten: I guess so. She liked the idea of dinner.  
Sandy: Alright. I'll go get ready.

(The Cohen's doorbell rang, and Kirsten rushed to the door. She opened it for Caleb and Julie.)  
Julie: Is she here yet?  
Caleb: Julie, don't start anything.  
Julie: I'll be on my best behaviour. Hi Kirsten.  
Kirsten: Hi Julie. Dad.  
(Caleb and Julie proceeded into the living room. Kirsten turned to shut the door, but saw Hailey and Adam standing there.)  
Kirsten: Hey guys.  
Hailey: Kirsten, thanks for inviting us.  
Adam: It's a pleasure to see you again.  
Kirsten: Come this way, and you can get a better visit with our dad this time.  
(Kirsten guided Adam and Hailey into the living room, where Caleb and Julie were sitting.)  
Adam: Julie?  
Julie: Oh my god.

(Ryan sat in his mom's hospital room, and she was in the bathroom getting changed. She was allowed to leave now, but where was she going to go?)  
Ryan: Come back with me. Sandy can find you a good rehab centre.  
Dawn: Ryan I can't. I can't intrude on their family again. Last time I did that, I embarassed them. I owe them so much for how they've helped you, I don't want to bother them.  
Ryan: Atleast come and talk to Sandy. You don't have to stay there. We can find you a hotel.  
Dawn: I won't let them spend that kind of money to put me in a hotel.  
Ryan: Fine, a motel. Mom, please. You need help.

(Seth, Summer and Anna were all in Anna's living room.)  
Anna: So I talked to my dad this morning.  
Summer: And..  
Anna: He said if I want to move back, it's my choice. He just wants me to be happy.  
Seth: That's awesome! Are you gonna come back?  
Anna: I dunno. I think so. Now, do you guys want to go meet some of my friends?

Kirsten: You two know eachother?  
Adam: Oh yea. We grew up together, in Riverside. We even dated.  
Hailey: Are you serious?  
Julie: He's serious.  
Hailey: It's nice to see you too Julie.  
Adam: Wait a minute. This is the Julie you said you fought in the pool with?  
Hailey: This is the one.  
(The room was now very awkward. Noone really knew what to say.)  
Kirsten: Champagne anyone?  
(Just then Ryan and Dawn walked into the room.)  
Ryan: Sandy, can we talk to you?  
Sandy: Sure thing.  
(Sandy walked out of the room with Ryan and his mom.)  
Sandy: What is it?  
Dawn: I was wondering if you could help me find a good place. To help myself get clean.  
Sandy: Of course I can.

(The room was still silent with Hailey, Julie, Adam, Caleb and Kirsten, when the doorbell rang. Kirsten went to answer it, and saw Theresa standing there, with a baby.)  
Kirsten: Oh my god.  
Theresa: Hi Mrs. Cohen. Is Ryan home?  
(Kirsten was speechless, when Ryan walked up behind her.)  
Ryan: What are you doing here?  
(Kirsten could tell this wasn't a conversation for her to listen to, she she left.)  
Theresa: I'm so sorry. I lied to you today. I never got a test.  
Ryan: What?  
Theresa: But I realized, I need to. We both need to know who's baby this is.

(Seth and Summer were both sitting awkwardly on a couch, while Anna was introducing them to some of her friends.)  
Anna: Guys, this is Seth and Summer. They're my friends from Newport. They're here for spring break. This is Jake, Ashley, Katie, Paul and Sara.  
Seth: Hello.  
Summer: Hi.  
Ashley: So you guys are from the rich world?  
Seth: I guess you could call it that.  
Katie: So are you snobby, like most rich people?  
(Things were getting very awkward.)  
Anna: Katie! No of course not. I lived there, am I snobby?  
Jake: Do you want us to answer that?  
Anna: Ha, ha. Very funny.  
(Things started off slowly, but then Seth and Summer started talking more to these people. Summer was talking with Jake, while Seth was talking with Sara. Sara was attracted to Seth. She started to run her fingers through his hair.)  
Sara: So, do you have a girlfriend?  
Seth: Actually, Summer is my girlfriend.  
Sara: Her?  
Seth: Uh, yea.  
Sara: Oh please, you could do so much better.  
(Summer and Jake were talking.)  
Jake: Wait, so you and that guy are dating?  
Summer: Uh, yea.  
Jake: Can't you do better?

(Ryan and Theresa sat in the waiting room, waiting to see if the baby was Ryan's. They waited and waited, silently. They didn't say a word to each other. The wait seemed like forever, but then the doctor came out.)  
Doctor: I have the paternity results. Ryan Atwood, you are not the father of this baby.

82666.87 in reply to 82666.86

(Seth, Summer and Anna were all back in Anna's room. They had just got home from Anna's friends.)  
Seth: Well, that was awkward.  
Summer: I think they hated us.  
Anna: They didn't hate you. They're just upset. I told them I'm probably moving back.  
Seth: I'm so happy you're coming back. It was so hard when you left.  
Summer: I know! We're going to have so much fun.

(Julie and Caleb walked into their house, just returning from the Cohen's.)  
Julie: Well, that was awkward.  
Caleb: Adam seemed like a good enough man. Is he good enough for Hailey?  
Julie: Anyone's good enough for Hailey.  
Caleb: Julie..  
Julie: Sorry.  
(Just then, the phone rang. Julie answered it.)  
Julie: Hello?  
Jimmy: Julie?  
Julie: Jimmy!  
Jimmy: Julie, we should talk.  
Julie: What is it?  
Jimmy: I think it would be best if Marissa came and lived with me for a little while.  
Julie: What?  
Jimmy: Julie, let's face it. She's not happy there.  
Julie: How long does she want to stay?  
Jimmy: I'm not sure. Just a couple months I think.  
Julie: I'm not happy about this.

(Sandy and Kirsten sat down with Ryan and Dawn.)  
Sandy: I called a friend of mine, who reccommended a place about a half hour from here. They have a very good reputation for helping people with alcohol problems.  
Dawn: Thank you so much. I don't know if I could do it though.  
Kirsten: You have to stay positive.  
Ryan: Mom, please. You need to do this.  
Dawn: I know.  
Sandy: So, what do you think?  
Dawn: Alright. I'll go there.

Anna: Well, what do you guys want to do now?  
Seth: Let's rent a movie.  
Anna: OKay. You drive. I'm tired.  
Summer: I'll stay here, I'm way too lazy to move.  
Seth: Alright, what should we get?  
Summer: Surprise me.

Marissa: So she said yes?  
Jimmy: Yup. You're moving in!  
Marissa: Thank you so much!  
(Marissa gave Jimmy a big hug.)  
Jimmy: You're on a flight tomorrow morning back to Newport, to get some of your stuff, and to say goodbye to your friends.  
(Marissa hadn't thought about that part. She would be saying goodbye to her friends. Summer. Ryan. Seth. Could she really leave them?)

(Seth and Anna were driving home from the video store. Seth was driving.)  
Seth: This better be good.  
Anna: It's so funny!  
Seth: Will Summer like it? You know how scary she can get when she's mad.  
Anna: Of course.  
(Seth and Anna both laughed. Seth crossed an intersection, just as a van sped through the red light, and hit them hard.)


End file.
